


His Angel, Her Sunshine

by AngelCuttingOnions



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drunk Stiles Stilinski, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, Pre-Slash, i honestly don’t know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 16:42:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17308139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelCuttingOnions/pseuds/AngelCuttingOnions
Summary: From the prompt: I fell asleep on the game room pool table in the dorm, and you woke me up and brought me back to my room.





	His Angel, Her Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> I have legitimately no clue where this came from because this honestly isn’t one of my main ships but my brain was like “write them. Write them n o w.” Sooo here we are.

"Hey," a voice spoke softly above Stiles. 

Stiles tried to blink things into focus as he realized he was not on his bed. Definitely not in his room either. Who exactly was the voice coming from? It sounded soft, almost angelic. Were angels real?

"Mnh," he managed to get out. 

If the voice was angelic, the short laugh that came from the same person was _holy._

"You know you're on the pool table?" 

"Pool table?" The more he blinked the more things came into focus, but everything was bright, way too bright. 

"Yes. The pool table in the middle of the game room." 

"Oh." It was all so white, how could he be on a pool table? Pool tables weren't this bright. 

"Want to perhaps, get off of it and go sleep this off in your room?" That sounded like a great plan, and he told the voice so. 

"Mmhm." Okay good enough. He was sure the voice would understand.

"Okay, come on sunshine let's go." Stiles felt  someone help him sit up and _oh_ he could kind of see now that he wasn't staring directly at the fluorescent light above him. The arm wrapped around his shoulder felt small, but muscular. Then they were taking steps out of the room and down the hall. He realized the angelic voice asked him something. 

"Wh?"

"What's your room number?"

"Uh... 210."

They kept walking until they reached a door. Everything was still kinda fuzzy but Stiles assumed it was his room. 

"Do you have a key?"

"It's on my boobs." Oh there was that holy laughter again. 

"You don't have boobs, sunshine." 

"Ribbon. Neck. Boobs." He was pretty sure the owner of the angelic voice rolled their eyes, but tugged on the ribbon around his neck anyways. Once the door was unlocked, the angel helped him into his room, shutting the door behind them. "... everyone has boobs. Some people have more boobs than other people but everyone has boobs and nipples and boobs."

"Is that so?"

Stiles nodded firmly. 

"Well I stand corrected. Now let's get you in bed."

"Scuse you I'm classy I don't just open my legs without a date and a half." Although with the angelic voice and the holy laughter Stiles was pretty sure he was in love. And I mean if you're in love you're probably gonna do the diddly anyways eventually unless someone is asexual or you just don't feel like it so unless the angel was asexual or didn't wanna fuck ten out of ten would smash thank you very much. 

"To sleep, sunshine, I don't make a habit of having sex with drunk people."

"But sleep is so boring." He let himself be guided to his bed anyways. 

"Do you need help changing into something else?" 

"Nope." He tried to pull his own pants off but got stuck. Shoes were annoying. Why would someone invent something that would make their pants get stuck when they pulled them off? That was just stupid. Stiles was pulled up from the floor (when did he get down there?) and his shoes were pulled off, as well as his pants the rest of the way, then he was put in his bed on his side with covers pulled up and over him. 

"I'm placing a trash bin by you if you need to puke." 

Stiles looked up and finally focused on his angel's face. Sparkling brown eyes, dark wavy hair, and two adorable dimples. He wanted to poke them. He mumbled out a response as he started to fall asleep. 

"Thanks, angel."

"You're welcome, sunshine." She grinned at him, then turned and walked out of his bedroom, flicking off the light as she left. 

~

Allison scrolled through her phone as she sat on the couch of Sunshine's dorm room. She had found a charger by the couch and borrowed it. Allison wasn't quite sure why she had stayed, besides the general concern that he could possibly drown on his own puke in his sleep or something. She didn't even know his name. 

It was now around nine in the morning, it was two when Allison found Sunshine passed out on the pool table in the game room. She found a blanket draped on the back of the couch and slept for a bit, waking up every hour to check on him.

When Allison finally heard noises coming from his room, she glanced up from her phone to see him shuffling out of the room, slowly drinking the glass of water she left by his bed. 

"Ah. Cool. So I wasn't hallucinating." Sunshine had one eyebrow raised as he kept his eyes on Allison. 

"Good morning Sunshine, nice to see you aren't dead." Sunshine simply shrugged, then plopped down on the couch next to Allison. 

"I'm Stiles." 

"Allison." 

"My head is killing me." Sunshi- _Stiles_ leaned his head back and closed his eyes. 

"That happens when you drink to the point of deciding to pass out in weird-ass places." Wait, was she coming off as too aggressive?

"Fuck you." His words sounded more playful than serious, so she hoped she didn't. 

"I thought you were classy, and waited at _least_ a date and a half?" 

"I'd probably make an exception for you." 

"Hm... how about we see if we can make it through one date first?" Allison grinned. 

Stiles managed to choke on the water he was still drinking. "Seriously?"

"Of course, I don't just drag anyone's drunk ass home. You're _clearly_ special." 

"I personally vote we further discuss this when I don't want to end myself because headache." 

"That seems like a plan."

They exchanged phone numbers, and Allison started making her way towards the door. 

"See you around, Sunshine." 

Stiles snorted and replied. 

"See you later, Angel."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed, leave a comment or kudos if you’d like to ❤️


End file.
